He's a tramp
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Hermione expresses her feelings towards someone through song : Please read and review :


"He's a tramp"

"**He's a tramp"**

It was a normal afternoon, at Hogwarts.

Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had some guests down in the common room, which she and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, shared.

All female, from different houses, so you would think that Mr. Malfoy was with them, but he was up in his room, sleeping.

They were all talking in smaller groups, about make-up, cloth, boy or what-ever.

When suddenly Lavender Brown turned her head towards Hermione and said with a smirk on her face "Hey Hermione, what's happing between you and Malfoy?"

Everybody turned their heads against Hermione, to hear her answer.

Hermione's head shout up and looked at Lavender with a face mixed between confusion and a smirk and said "What do you mean?"

Now everybody was looking at Lavender.

"Ohhh… You know what I'm talking about, it's the biggest gossip around, and we all know SOMETHING is going on"

Hermione looked around at everybody's faces, which now were on Hermione.

She could see that everybody was holding their breath for her to answer.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes" came the answer not only from Lavender, but from almost the entire group.

"Ahhh… I don't know…" some of the group looked disappointed, but Lavender wouldn't give up

"Ohhh… Come on Hermione, we gonna know eventually, so you may as well tell us"

There was a long pause, where Hermione looked like she was thinking about something, and then she finally said "Ohhh… Well why not".

Now everyone's heads were back on Hermione, and some of them had move closer, so they could hear better, they were now sitting in a circle.

"Okay, well… you know what, there's a better way for me to tell you" said Hermione, and with a flicked of her wand some music filled the room, and she began singing:

_He's a tramp  
But they love him  
Breaks a new heart  
Every day_

"Ohhh… yeah" it could be heard from some of the girls.

_  
He's a tramp  
They adore him  
And I only hope  
He'll stay that way  
He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad  
He's a tramp  
But I love him _

"You do?" most of them all yelled.

_  
Yes, and even I  
Have got it pretty bad  
You can never tell  
When he'll show up  
He gives you  
Plenty of trouble_

"Sounds like Malfoy" someone said, and the others laughed.

_  
I guess he's just a  
No 'count pup  
But I wish that he  
Were double  
He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing  
More to say  
If he's a tramp  
He's a good one_

"I'll say" it came from Ginny.

_  
And I wish that I  
Could travel his way_

"You know, you can if you want to" a voice said from the staircase, every head turned, to see who it was, but Hermione already knew who it was.

The tramp himself, Draco Malfoy.

She also knew that he had been standing there for a while. He went down the stairs and over to her, everyone's eyes following him, and pulled her in for a passionately kiss, filled with love.

Almost every mouth dropped, but after a few moments the Patil twins said "Get a room"

They broke the kiss, and Hermione turned to look at them "We already got one" she said with a smirk.

"Then use it" they shout back.

"We're gonna, but first you all have to go back to your houses, because it's almost curfew. Now get going"

She got everyone up and standing and almost pushed them out the door, but not before Ginny whispered "Have fun"

Hermione smirked at her and whispered back "I will", with that she and Draco had the common room to themselves.

Hermione felt a pair of arm creep around her waist and then a whisper in her ear saying "I love it when you use your power to get what you want"

Hermione smile at this and said, turning around, "Well then you're gonna love what I am gonna do tonight"

Draco kissed her fully on the lips, it was gentle and pure "You're not gonna do anything tonight, not after you said that you love me, in your song"

"Well, it wasn't just a song. I love you Draco, and I always will" Draco captured her mouth with his own, and took her in his arms bridal style, all the way up to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her down on the bed, and laid himself beside her. "I love you too Hermione"


End file.
